Mindy
Did you mean one of Mindy's counterparts, Soft Serve, Phantom Mindy, or perhaps Nightmare Mindy? FNaCG = is one of the four main antagonists in Five Nights at Cookie Guy's. Unlike the other animatronics, she'll begin in Cone Cove. If she doesn't get checked enough, she'll sprint to the player's door. Appearance Mindy has the most complicated character design of all, with 7 different colors. She has 2 cherry pigtails, along with a pogo stick that she uses to get to your office. Her body is a triangle, made to represent an ice cream cone. She possesses the same simple 2 color eye scheme as the rest of the characters. Behavior Mindy is a very unique character. She hides behind her curtain in Cone Cove throughout the game. Over the course of the night, the player must use the Monitor periodically. They must also monitor Cone Cove (CAM 1C) in a balance between "too much" and "too little" to prevent Mindy from emerging from her curtain and hopping toward The Oven. This balance may be difficult to find, but it is essential for preventing Mindy from ending the night early. Mindy's attacks seem to be based on a timer, rather than being random. If Mindy's AI is set to Night 6 and Cone Cove is never checked, she will always bang on the door at either 32 or 38-second intervals (tested on V1.1). This is because sometimes, when she retreats, she will immediately return to Phase 2 instead of going back behind the curtains. She will sometimes run back when her A.I. levels are quite high. Phases: # Initially, Mindy is completely hidden behind the curtain. # The curtain is parted slightly, allowing the player to view Mindy's face, upper half, and part of her cone. # Mindy has left from behind the curtain, and is now in front of the camera, shrouded in darkness, with the only indication of her presence being her glowing eyes and outline. Her head is also tilted sharply to the left. # Mindy will precede her attack by leaving the curtains wide open. Sometimes, the sign reading "Sorry! Out of Order" will change to display an orange screen, a message commonly associated with Hallucinations. Mindy herself is nowhere to be seen within Cone Cove. At this point, if the Monitor is lowered immediately and the left door is closed, the player can then view CAM 2A to safely trigger Mindy's sprinting animation. # Mindy has now left Cone Cove and has begun to rush to the player's location. When viewing the West Hall (on CAM 2A), the player will briefly see Mindy hopping towards the security room. At this point, the player either must have already closed the door or must close it immediately, though they are very unlikely to succeed after having spotted her hop. # If the player's attempt to block off the left doorway has succeeded, Mindy will bang on the door a few times, and then her position will reset back to behind the drapes in Cone Cove (she can, however, reset straight to Phase 2 on the more difficult nights or settings). When Mindy bangs on the door, the player will lose a small portion of their power, the first time draining 1 percent of power, the second time draining 6 percent, third being 11 percent. If the player's attempt to close the left door has failed, Mindy will quickly lean into The Oven and screech. The screen will then go to static, and will result in a Game Over. Trivia * Mindy is the only animatronic to enter your office without using their feet. Instead she uses a pogo stick. * Mindy has arguably the largest influence on the game. *Unlike the other animatronics, Mindy can be seen moving on camera when she hops down the West Hall. |-| FNaCG 2 = Appearance Mindy has a very similar appearance to the first game. She now possesses the traditional line under her eyes, however, she strangely has 2 eye-lines. She is also missing one of her cherries. Other than that she is mostly intact. Mechanics Mindy's game mechanics are still incredibly different from the others. She activates on Night 2 and will reach your office faster than any other animatronic. You must flash your light at her a few times in order to get her to leave. Rarely, she may appear in The Bakery if Star, Miranda, and Cookie Guy have all left. Trivia *Mindy is still the most influential character. *Mindy's Boyfriend is Soft Serve. **This means the only currently single animatronic is Shooting Star. |-|Gallery= ''Five Nights at Cookie Guy's'' CoveCream1.svg|Mindy peeking out of Cone Cove. CoveCream2.svg|Mindy, about to leave Cone Cove. Sp00kyMindy.gif|Mindy's jumpscare ''Five Nights at Cookie Guy's 2'' LightFoxy.svg|Mindy, alone, in The Bakery. 0Foxy0.svg|Mindy on the stovetop. 0Foxy+Mangle0.svg|Mindy on the stovetop with Soft Serve. 0Foxy+Oldbonnie0.svg|Mindy on the stovetop with Star Guy. Category:FNaCG Category:FNaCG 2 Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Desserts Category:Dairy Category:Food